Happy Birthday, Fred
by Boots'N'Opals
Summary: On April 1st, 2011, George Weasley visits his twin's gravesite.


**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRED AND GEORGE! I wanted to get this story out in time for their birthday (APRIL 1) so that's why I wrote it in like half the time I normally would have. I hope it didn't turn out too bad.**

**The wonderful J.K. Rowling owns these characters and Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>George glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, illuminated by the moon. 1:30 AM. He stood, bare feet planted to the floor, staring at the clock. Just as he had done on the same date for over ten years, George sighed and gritted his teeth, preparing for the day that would dawn in seven hours or so. It was always the hardest day of the year for him.<p>

He knew it was strange to despise the anniversary of one's birth.

Slowly, very slowly, George dressed, quietly so he wouldn't wake Angelina. He wasn't in a hurry.

On his way out he checked on his young daughter and younger son, both sound asleep, dreaming about whatever seven- and nine-year-olds dream about.

George apparated close to the Burrow. He glanced at his old home, reminiscent thoughts instantly bursting in his mind. He remembered another April 1st when he and Fred were young. It had been early morning and they had just finished planting all of the jokes, spiking all of the food and drink with various offending pollutants, and generally pranking up the whole house, leaving no area safe. Fred had grinned gleefully and said, "This is gonna be the best birthday ever!" at the same time that George said, "This is gonna be the best April Fools Day ever!"

They had looked at each other and laughed.

"I didn't even remember about good old April Fools," Fred had said. "I guess I think of them as the same. Having our birthday is a good enough excuse for a prank day for me."

"Yeah," George had said, and the twins had grinned at each other.

-oooOOOooo-

George could have gone straight to the cemetery, but he felt like he needed the walk. He needed to trace the path that he had worn in there from hundreds of miserable trips to the grave.

The pain had lessened, it was true. But, thirteen years later, he sometimes still stopped speaking halfway through a sentence, waiting for his twin to finish his thought. He still, occasionally, woke in the morning to a moment of blissful unawareness in which he thought he still had a twin. Although he had a wonderful life, he still felt that little piece of him that was his best friend, missing.

George treaded the path to the stone grave, still slowly, still deliberately. When he reached it, he knelt down. After a moment he reached out and touched the grave.

George cleared his throat and said softly, "Happy birthday, Fred."

The stone was cool on his hand. The night air was cool as well and very quiet.

"I know it's early. I couldn't sleep," he continued. He smiled. "I think Fred Jr. and Roxy are planning something for me today. They came up to me yesterday and asked me what my favorite breakfast was." He laughed. "'Oh, just wondering Daddy.' They get into more mischief together. Don't do quite as much harm as we did though. Remember when we used to prank everyone on their birthday? Mum would be so mad. I think she actually liked it though.

"She's so happy now, Freddie, you should see her. You'd think the Burrow would be quiet now, with all of us moved out. But nope, there's always a crowd of grandkids running around now."

George smiled at the stone grave for a minute. His smile faded after a minute.

I still miss you, you know, Fred," George said. "I miss what we were and what we did together. I miss being part of a two. I miss... oh, I just miss you."

George's eyes lingered on his twin's name. FRED WEASLEY.

"But I'm happy, Fred. I know you would want me to be happy. I think having Freddie Jr. helps me. He looks so much like you. Well," he smiled. "he looks like me too. But Fred- he _acts_ so much like you. I don't want to replace you, Fred. I will never try, I swear. I couldn't. But I feel like I have a piece of you in Freddie. I think you know that though, Fred."

George closed his eyes, smiling, feeling at peace.

Finally, George stood. He brushed off his knees.

As he was leaving, he turned back for a moment and grinned.

"Happy April Fools, mate." George Weasley laughed. "They aren't gonna know what hit them. It's gonna be the best birthday ever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know the dialogue isn't nearly funny enough to be Fred and George. I hope it turned out okay, though. Also, sorry if the dates are a little messed up. I guessed that the year of the battle of Hogwarts was 1998; for some reason that seems stuck in my head.**

**Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**

**Oh and pull a prank. In memory of Fred Weasley. :)**


End file.
